The Day Percy Was A Cat
by guzi117
Summary: This is a random fanfic about: cats, percy, school and other super weird stuff! Read please!
1. Chapter 1

**The Day Percy Was A Cat**

It started out an ordinary day. But, as ordinary days aren't common in my life, something had to go wrong or completely insane. In this case it was completely insane. Oh boy. This is going to be a long one.

I was on the bus with my friend Mariko. We were talking about normal stuff… books, books, and more books. I looked out the window and I saw it. A gray, almost blue cat was falling from the sky.

"Um Mariko….. There's kinda a cat falling from the sky." I said

Sure enough she looked up and saw it too. It was falling straight toward the bus! I quickly leaped up and stuck my hands out the window. The small cat plopped right into my hands. It quietly meowed.

"Why would you catch A CAT FALLING FROM THE SKY?!" Mariko said calmly (if you didn't get that read Harry Potter)

"I just had a feeling it was important." I replied quite frankly

"Okay then. Why was it so important then?" she said actually calmly this time.

"Would it be weird if I said I had no clue?" I said nervously

"Yes. VERY." I stroked the cat. Then it began to half meow half talk. Of course I caught a talking cat that fell from the sky… of course.

"Well hello. I'm Percy Jackson… and apparently I'm a cat now. Yup." said the cat

At this part, I literally fainted. I was revived when "Percy" began to speak again. He explained that by some oddity, he turned into a cat and fell from the sky into our school bus. We began to fangirl and scream at the top of our lungs because This. Was. Percy. Freaking. Jackson. Oh gods, what have I gotten into this time.

 _Author's Note: Sorry this chapter wasn't long. Am rediscovering Fanfiction and honestly I don't have much time._


	2. Chapter 2

And then, of course Percy had to start coughing up a hairball and shriveling up into a ball.

"Need…water!" Percy said

I quickly zipped open my backpack and got my water bottle. I dumped it out all over Percy. Then he seemed to be fine.

"Ahem…I'm sorry, girls… had a bit of a spasm there. I kinda need water ever hour or I'll die… Yeah that's a bit of a setback."

"Okay, even for me this is REALLY weird!" I say

"What the heck are we going to do?" Mariko asked me

"To be honest, I have absolutely no clue…" I reply coolly

I run to the bathroom with Percy in my bag as soon as we get off the bus. Mariko races after me. I take some duct tape (don't ask) from my bag and tape the nozzle of the handicap stall sink down tightly and place him under it. He is completely drenched. Good. Then I tell him:

"We get out of school at 2:25. We will meet you here then. In the meantime, be quiet and stay still."

We then lock the door tightly and crawl under the door. To make sure no one crawls under again except us. I write a sign that says "OVERFLOWED TOILET! KEEP AWAY!" and tape it to the door. I hope this works. I think a silent prayer to myself. Gods of Olympus, please don't let Percy be discovered! I head to homeroom. I'm ten minutes late! Mrs. Ramirez is going to skin me alive!

When I enter the class, she-who-must-not-be-named is taking attendance. She has gotten to the Z's and has passed my name.

"Miss Echoni, glad you decided to join us." She says loudly while writing me a tardy slip.

"I'm so sorry! I swear I have an excuse this time!" I pant

"And that is…"

"Um, my lizard died…" I manage to stutter out

"You used that excuse last Tuesday. One more tardy slip and you get a months detention!"

I grudgingly take my seat in the third row, slouch down as far as I can without sliding off my chair to under my desk, and watch the clock's hands tick by.

At last it is 2:25! I rush to the bathroom and see Mariko waiting for me. She pushes open the stall door and I see a boy with dark hair , an orange T-shirt and sea green eyes. Oh my gods… It's Percy Jackson… in human form.

"After about 3 hours, I was fully submerged. I decided to take a nap, and when I woke up, I was me again. But I didn't want to leave because I need someone to help me figure this out." He explained to us

Then he promptly changed back into a cat. So the cycle begins again.

"So obviously the change isn't permanent." I say

"I guess not. If I can get back to camp, I bet the Hecate kids can change me back, but since I'm a cat, I can't swim that far, and even if I wasn't a cat, I doubt I could make it from Boston Harbor to Long Island in a single stretch. I'm not even sure if those connect!" said Percy

"We could take a bus…" Mariko suggested

"I don't know, I have pretty bad memories with buses. Remember the Kindly Ones? And the fact that I just turned into a cat and fell into a bus. No offense, thanks for saving me guys."

"Look Percy, right now there is no other option, so we gotta hop on a bus to Camp Half-Blood." I say it like it is.

"Okay then." He says rather reluctantly.

So look up a bus schedule and found the next bus to Long Island. It left at 4:00 and we had just enough time to get a taxi to the bus stop. Thankfully the taxi was a regular old taxi, and not the Gray Sisters kind. And then we hopped on the bus… My mom is going to kill me.


	3. Chapter 3

There were a couple "interesting characters" on the bus (aka total freakazoids). One had a dead squirrel on his lap and was repeatedly stroking it and creepily smiling. Then there was the woman (wearing too much makeup) who was crying loudly and reading a gossip magazine. Yeah compared to them, having a cat was completely normal. Percy settled down for a nap in my book-bag, I read a book, and Mariko listened to music on her iPod. There was still four hours left in the ride and we all just stayed quiet the whole time.

When we at last arrived, we realized we had to walk another 41 miles to camp. Apparently I looked up the wrong stop. Oops. I tried calling a taxi, but the taxi guy was Spanish and I hadn't been listening to Senorita Rosalina-Lopez very much in class lately. So we walked and talked for 20 minutes but we were so tired, we had to find a place to sleep for the night. So we looked up and saw a hotel called "The Hut Hut Hotel." It was a small three-floor brick building that looked like it had just been hit by a bazillion hammers… Obviously not ideal, but it was a bed so we rented a room for $20. Pretty cheap, huh? Yeah, that should have been the first clue.

We reached our room, and it was around 7x7 feet. It smelled like rancid milk, it had a bunch of scratches and burn marks all over the walls, floor, and ceiling. It had a single bed (twin size, I may add) that hadn't been made and had a few curious stains on it. It also had a porta-potty in the corner, unlike the advertised "luxurious bathroom".

"This is awful!" said Mariko

"Well, it's not quite as bad as Tartarus, so it'll do." Percy added glumly

And so I ripped off the sheets off the bed, grabbed the duct tape and some paperclips from my bag and fashioned some makeshift nose-plugs. Mariko and I shared the bed and Percy curled up in a ball on the ground. When we woke up, I packed up our stuff and we were out the door. I tried calling another taxi company and we got a taxi to camp. I paid the taxi driver and we approached the camp's border.

"Well, we're not demigods so we can't get in. So this is where we leave you, I guess." I tell Percy

"As long as we're here, we may as well try to go through. Who knows?" Mariko says

So I stick my hand out to touch the border, and MY HAND GOES THROUGH! Mariko tries, not expecting any luck but hers goes straight through as well. Oh my gods… I'M A FREAKING DEMIGOD! YEAH!

"Holy crap! I'm a demigod." I said after that sank in

Mariko was still in utter shock. Then a colossal, ear to ear smile flew onto her face. I was smiling just as wide, maybe wider.

"Well, congrats. Let's get into camp, guys!" Percy says


End file.
